Pluto's Secret
by TereziPyrope3810
Summary: Before ever marrying Proserpina, Pluto fell in love with a mortal girl. The tomboyish, rowdy, bubbly street girl captivated the lonely God's heart, and Jupiter is not happy about it. Witness the events of Pluto's downward spiral unfold to better understand and sympathize why Pluto is as cold-hearted and unforgiving as he is now.


The start of our tale begins in the glorious place atop Mount Olympus, where all the Gods lived. Pluto, the God of wealth and the underworld, was summoned for a meeting with Zeus, the God of the Gods. He wasn't all too sure what it could be about this time, his brother Zeus was very unpredictable.

Zeus, however, had spoken to the fates earlier that morning and was none too happy about what he had heard, for Pluto was to land in a world of trouble if he did not have some duties to keep him occupied. The fates had warned Zeus, "Without a task to keep him in his underground cove, Pluto will soon fall in a deep, deep love. If this happens within the next day, we fear, oh Zeus, he'll lose his Godly way." After the grim warning, Zeus set a plan to keep his brother on the higher path by making him too busy to focus on anything else, or anyone else...

Pluto was unaware of this fortune, and was thoroughly confused with the audience Zeus sought with him. Therefore, as Pluto rode his glistening, midnight chariot out of the underworld and into the sky, he thought of all possible conversations that could come of this "urgent meeting." Had he done something wrong? Was he about to do something wrong? He never knew what could be on his powerful brother's mind.

Meanwhile, Diana – a mortal girl – was chasing a rowdy puppy through the markets in the streets of Greece. She had claimed the street dog as her own and was caring for it, in spite of the disapproving looks from the people who thought of her as too masculine for a woman. A girl who swims and runs without shoes isn't considered a girl in the eyes of society. Diana knew this very well, but didn't care one bit. She had herself and her new friend, she didn't think she'd ever need any more than that.

Little did she know, the plans about to be struck in Olympus would change her life forever… Pluto and Zeus made a deal: Pluto would have a daily quota to reach for souls at 200 a day, for a whole year. This way he would be too busy wandering the earth and collecting souls, to worry about anything else. Although, Zeus made a mistake with this deal. The fates had specifically said that to avoid Pluto falling in love, he had to be kept in the underworld. Zeus had misunderstood and thought any task would make his brother busy enough.

Given his orders, Pluto set off to Earth. The God had a long day ahead of him, and he wasn't going to waste any time. ' _A busy market would be a perfect place to start_ ,' He thought to himself as he stepped into the light of the summer sun. No sooner had he taken another step that a rather large dog rammed into him, catching the powerful man off guard and knocking him down. Everything occurred so suddenly that from the second Pluto was standing, he was already on his back with slobber covering his face and expensive collar.

"No! Damned dog, stop! Get off of him, you stupid mutt..!" A woman's voice called out from above him. Pluto held the canine off of him by pressing his hands against its chest until it was pulled off. Light shone in his eyes for a few seconds before he could adapt to it and see his aid clearly. Once Pluto's eyes adjusted, he saw dirty blonde curls bouncing above his face while this girl looked down at him with her hand outstretched. Glistening emerald eyes complimented her blushed cheeks and he couldn't help but lie there and stare for a few moments, losing time.

"Sir? Are you alright? I'm so terribly sorry, my pup just doesn't know how to control himself."

Pluto shook his head to clear his thoughts before responding, "I should probably get up shouldn't I?" The girl giggled and gripped his hand ' _It's so warm…_ ' He thought to himself.

"My name is Diana. What's yours?" She spoke to him as she helped him up to his feet.

"U-Uhm… Palmer. It's Palmer." Pluto stuttered, making sure to disguise his Godly identity.

Diana giggled again, "That's a cute name, Palmer" She wasn't sure how to repay this man that her dog just plowed into. She stood there, looking at him and pondering on what to do. After a few moments of standing in an awkward silence, Diana had the perfect idea. "Hey! I know saying sorry won't do anything, but I haven't seen you around here. So how about I show you around to make up for…" She glanced at her pup "that."

Pluto looked at Diana's dog, then at Diana and considered it. He didn't want to be rude and deny this little mortal's offer. ' _What? Since when does a God care about being rude?_ ' he thought. He looked back at the girl and felt heat flood his face. "O-Oh well…" He hesitated, thinking about his orders from Zeus, then figured he had all day to complete it "I guess I have a couple hours to spare."

Diana's face lit up with joy as she bounced and took Pluto's hand "Let's go then!"

In Olympus, Zeus looks down at Pluto's progress. When he sees his little brother dancing and smiling with a human girl, Zeus realizes his mistake and booms with anger. He contemplated on starting up a disastrous storm, striking the girl down where she stood. However, after looking at them, Zeus thought about how he could use this knowledge to his advantage and decided to leave the couple be, for now.

Still oblivious to any of Zeus's plans, Pluto had the time of his life – which is quite a long one – with Diana. She'd shown him the docks near the market and shops, then took him to a gorgeous blue lake, full of fish and tadpoles. Out of the entire time he had lived in the underworld, Pluto had never seen anything so beautiful and lively, Earth was alright too. Diana, the mortal girl whom he'd met by pure chance, pulled emotions out of him that he didn't even know he was capable of. This Godly figure was new to blushing and nervous stuttering, things that any mortal knew about. Pluto wanted desperately to tell Diana who he truly was, but he knew it was forbidden. This fact made him angry, but somehow sad at the same time. Pluto was used to being angry all of the time. In all honesty, he used the feeling to hide and bury the deeper feelings of dread and overall exhaustion. It wasn't all fun and sunshine down in the underworld. Death and grief surrounded Pluto day in and day out in his dark home. The bright life on Earth's surface was such a contrast to all of that. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to leave.

The next day Pluto met with Diana again and told her who he really was. He could no longer hold his identity in and pretend to be a simple mortal. She was surprised that she'd been lucky enough to meet a God, let alone be his love interest. They spent the rest of the day together just before, walking around the city and laughing. What was different about this night, however, was that Pluto did not fully complete his task.

Pluto and Diana continued to meet for months. Pluto would put off his duties and collect less souls each day, until he stopped all together to see her. Diana used to visit her friends to talk about Pluto, or "Palmer", all night long, until she didn't any more. The God and the mortal were infatuated with one another's presence. Pluto would get lost in her emerald eyes, while Diana would play with his curled hair.

Their love blossomed bright until the day Jupiter decided to strike it down. After months of overpopulation and war, that Pluto was nothing but blind to, Jupiter decided to end his brothers little fun. He ordered Pluto to come to Olympus, with his "pet", and was pleased when he obeyed. Pluto held onto Diana defensively while around his brother. He had no idea what Jupiter was going to do about his disobedience.

Jupiter was unusually calm while standing in front of Pluto and his lover. He cleared his throat and looked at them with old eyes.

"They say a picture is worth a thousand words, Pluto, my brother. Do you think that is true?" Jupiter paced about his own glorious throne, with Pluto standing, tiny in comparison below him.

"I'd say it depends on who the picture is of, Jupiter." Pluto glared back.

"Would you say, the one we love is worth a thousand souls?" The King of the Gods stopped and looked down at Pluto, daring him to challenge him.

Pluto thought for a moment, the consequences of each answer before saying anything.

"I cannot deny that." He looked away, afraid of what Jupiter was planning on doing.

Jupiter boomed with laughter and slammed his hand down on the arm of his throne. "Then collect Diana's soul! You owe me, brother!" His laughter ceased and he glared at both of them maliciously

Pluto fell to his knees in disbelief and shouted, "Why, Jupiter?! You know I cannot do this!"

His older brother only looked at him with cold eyes, "You have disobeyed orders. You owe a debt. If you choose to not collect her soul, I will demand the fates to."

Pluto looked at Diana and saw tears streaming down her face, he knew she was too afraid to say anything here. He didn't blame the girl, she was only mortal. Still, he couldn't do this to such a young girl. Her life is supposed to be long and prosperous, not short and devastating. Pluto looked into her eyes, then kissed her forehead. She nodded, understanding what had to happen and hugged him one last time.

Pluto turned to Jupiter after his short farewell, "I cannot…"

Almost immediately, a chariot bounded down between the two brothers, carrying three eye-less women. These were the Fates of the past, present, and future. One, who had long, thinning grey hair, was holding large, rusty shears over her right shoulder. This one grinned at Diana with a set of black, rotted teeth and rasped at her in a choked voice.

"Get ready to die, Honey."

The Fate behind her had singed hair and pale, wrinkled skin. A long black thread was coiled and knotted around her body, neck, and arms. She winked at Pluto provocatively and slipped a thick, twitchy tongue across her lips before being pushed to the ground by her sister coming out behind her. The only attractive one out of the group, pushed her way to stand in front of Jupiter. She carefully held on to a single eyeball with both hands. The other two followed behind her and stood on either side of her. The older one who was tangled up, pulled out a long piece of thread and spread it out to arm length. Diana, still shedding silent tears, watched her own long life be prepped for cutting. In a matter of seconds the string was cut and Pluto caught Diana in his arms, crying out for it to only be a sick dream.

In the next months, Pluto sealed Diana's cold corpse and howling soul away. Diana was still conscious as a disembodied soul. She could see her body before her and she wept day in and day out for the long life she could have had with Pluto had he only done his duties. Every so often, Pluto visited her in the dark, dreary room he'd locked her in. He cried every day and would talk to every God and Goddess he knew. Maybe Minerva would know a plan on how to get Diana's life back, possibly Vulcan had a tool to mend her together again. No one could help Pluto. He started to panic and fret about Olympus and Earth. Famine began and the black plague spread during his frantic searching of a solution to his great mistake.

Eventually Pluto became numb and sat on his throne for days, then months. The Fates would cut strings daily for him while he lie in his own depressed filth. He never visited Diana anymore, nor did he even remember her. Pluto sat in sadness and death, until a little girl strayed from her mother…


End file.
